List of Buffyverse comics
This is a List of Buffyverse comics including different categories of different types of publications. Categories *'Buffy comics'. These were published by Dark Horse, originally in comic format but then gathered into volumes of trade paperbacks. They were published from 1998 until 2004. A small number of Buffy comics have not been included in trade paperbacks. These include the comics: Giles, Jonathan, and Reunion. The cover art of the individual comic covers can be found here. Dark Horse, under the guidance of Joss Whedon, reinstated the series in 2007 as a canonical continuation of the series. *'Angel comics'. Dark Horse published two Angel comic series, the first of which was halted after 17 issues while the second lasted only four issues. Since June 2005, IDW have published a 17-issue limited series, a spin-off ongoing series as well as several miniseries and one shots with Angel characters. *''Tales of the Vampires'' trade paperback stories. This comprises an anthology of short stories written by Joss Whedon, Jane Espenson, and other writers of the Buffy TV shows. Each story tells the tale of one or more Buffyverse vampires. *''Tales of the Slayers'' trade paperback stories. This is an anthology of short stories written by Joss Whedon, Jane Espenson, and others. Like the prose short stories, each of these surrounds a different slayer from the past. *'Unofficial parody'. There has been a sexually explicit satirical graphic novel, Boffy the Vampire Layer, which is not officially licensed as Buffy merchandise by 20th Century Fox. It was published by Eros Graphic Albums in 2002. Canonical issues Buffy comics are not usually considered by fans as canonical. However, unlike fan fiction, overviews summarising their story, written early in the writing process, were 'approved' by both Fox and Joss Whedon (or his office), and the books were therefore later published as official Buffy merchandise. Dark Horse Comics Chronology Ancient These tales take place from ancient times up until 1900. Modern These Buffyverse tales take place from 1900 to 1995. Buffy season 1 These Buffyverse tales take place around Buffy Season 1 (from spring 1996 up until spring 1997). Buffy season 2 These tales take place during Buffy Season 2 (from autumn 1997 up until spring 1998). Buffy season 3 These tales take place during Buffy Season 3 (from autumn 1998 up until spring 1999). Buffy season 4 / Angel season 1 These Buffyverse tales take place during Buffy Season 4, and Angel Season 1 (from autumn 1999 up until spring 2000). Buffy season 5 / Angel season 2 These Buffyverse tales take place during Buffy Season 5, and Angel Season 2 (from autumn 2000 up until spring 2001). Buffy season 6 / Angel season 3 These Buffyverse tales take place around Buffy Season 6, and Angel Season 3 (from autumn 2001 up until spring 2002). Buffy season 7 / Angel season 4 These Buffyverse tales take place around Buffy Season 7, and Angel Season 4 (from autumn 2002 up until spring 2003). Angel season 5 These Buffyverse tales take place around Angel Season 5 (from spring 2003 up until spring 2004). Buffy season 8 These Buffyverse tales take place after Angel Season 5. :Note: canon = bold, non-canon = italic Future These Buffyverse tales take place an unspecified time in the future ("some hundreds of years"Fray #3, page 14, Urkonn). New comics Angel Angel: After the Fall is a comic book series published by IDW Publishing. Written by Brian Lynch and plotted by Joss Whedon, the series is set to be a canonical continuation of the Angel television series, and follows the events of that show's final televised season. Angel: After the Fall sees heroic vampire Angel coping with the apocalyptic aftermath of the television series after he took over and subsequently betrayed the demonic lawfirm Wolfram & Hart; the city of Los Angeles, and the people Angel has sworn to protect, have since been sent to hell by Wolfram & Hart as a result of his actions. The first issue was released on 21 November 2007. Buffy The first issue of Joss Whedon's ''Buffy'' season eight was released on March 14, 2007 with the issue #1, "The Long Way Home", part 1. ''Buffy'' season nine began publication in August 2011. Season 10 began publication in March 2014. Comics by writer (w/) = Collaboration with another writer (or other writers). *Amber Benson – The Innocent, ''Willow & Tara (w/) *Chris Boal – Autumnal (w/) *Dan Brereton – Dust Waltz, Uninvited Guests (w/) *Chynna Clugston-Major – Food Chain (w/) *Peter David – Spike: Old Times, Illyria: Spotlight, Spike vs Dracula *Ben Edlund – Taking Care of Business *Jane Espenson – Presumption, Broken Bottle of Djinn, 1997, Father, Dust Bowl, Spot the Vampire, Jonathan, Haunted, Reunion *Jay Faerber – Connor: Spotlight *Tom Fassbender – ''Out of the Woodwork (w/), Food Chain (w/), Ugly Little Monsters (w/), Autumnal (w/), False Memories (w/), Death of Buffy (w/), Creatures of Habit (w/) *David Fury – The Glittering World *Drew Goddard – The Problem with Vampires, Antique *Christopher Golden – Earthly Possessions (w/), Strange Bedfellows, Hunting Ground (w/), Strange Bedfellows (w/), Past Lives (w/), Willow & Tara (w/), Oz, Giles (w/), Spike & Dru (w/), The Origin, Blood of Carthage, Food Chain (w/), '', ''Play With Fire, Angel: The Hollower, ''Chaos Bleeds'' comic prequel (w/) *Dan Jolley – Gunn: Spotlight *Rebecca Rand Kirshner – ''Sonnenblume *Paul Lee – Hoopy the Bear *Scott Lobdell – Note from the Underground, Viva Las Buffy (w/), Slayer Interrupted (w/) *Sam Loeb – Some Like it Hot *Brian Lynch – Spike: Asylum *Jeff Mariotte – The Curse, Old Friends, Doyle: Spotlight *James Marsters – ''Spike & Dru (w/) *Brett Matthews – Jack, Dames, Numb *Fabian Nicieza – Death of Buffy (w/), Viva Las Buffy (w/), Slayer Interrupted (w/), A Stake to the Heart *Jim Pascoe – Out of the Woodwork (w/), Food Chain (w/), Ugly Little Monsters (w/), Autumnal (w/), False Memories (w/), Death of Buffy (w/), Creatures of Habit (w/) *Doug Petrie – Broken Bottle of Djinn, 1937, Ring of Fire, Double Cross, Bad Dog *Jamie S. Rich – Food Chain (w/) *Thomas E. Sniegoski – Earthly Possessions (w/), Strange Bedfellows (w/), Hunting Ground (w/), Past Lives (w/), Giles (w/), ''Chaos Bleeds'' comic prequel (w/) *Scott Tipton – Spike: Old Wounds, Spike: Lost and Found, Wesley: Spotlight *Andi Watson – Remaining Sunlight, Uninvited Guests (w/), The Final Cut, Bad Blood, Crash Test Demons, Pale Reflections *Joss Whedon – Prologue, Righteous, Tales, Tales of the Vampires, Stacey, Long Night's Journey, Fray Footnotes External links *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/buffy/ecomics/ BBC Cult Television - Buffy ecomics] A number of Buffy comics are available free online from the BBC. *The Unofficial Comic Book Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8 Buffy comics *[http://whedonesque.com/comments/8735 Whedonesque.com - Whedon announces he will be writing Buffy comics in December 2005] *[http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/rage/11519999044950.htm Silverbulletcomicbooks.com - All the Rage (July 2006)] *[http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/0607/05/georgesjeanty.htm ComicsContinuum.com - Georges Jeanty talks Buffy] *[http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/0609/18/index.htm ComicsContinuum.com - Dark Horse says Buffy comics due in March 2007] *[http://popwatch.ew.com/popwatch/2006/07/the_new_buffy_c.html Popwatch.ew.com - First Look: The new 'Buffy' comic] *[http://www.dreadcentral.com/index.php?name=News&file=article&sid=1485 Panels from Buffy Season 8 at DreadCentral.com] Category:Buffyverse * *